¡Que se haga la paz!
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: Giotto esta muy satisfecho con el hecho de que sus guardianes se esten llevando bien,por lo tanto los lleva a todos !por donas!, pronto se enterara de la mala idea que fue... Traducción autorizada


**Disclaimer:** **Katekyo Hitam Reborn! No me pertenece, si no a Akira Amano y yo solo hago esto por motivos de entretenimiento**

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡Que se haga la paz!"<strong>

Giotto sonrió amablemente mientras se sentaba a su escritorio haciendo sus papeles habituales. Por primera vez en muchos años, la mansión estaba absolutamente tranquila.

Y él quería averiguar la razón de ese milagro. Por lo que el joven jefe Vongola se levantó de su escritorio y salió de su oficina. Corría en busca de sus guardianes que no estaban en ninguna parte de la mansión. Después de buscar por varios lugares de esta, se sentía muy agotado (¿por qué la mansión tenía que ser tan grande?) Y temía tener que buscar en el jardín, que era igual de grande que la mansión.

El rubio se frotó la cara y decidió que de todos modos tendría que ir a buscar al jardín. Al entrar en este se encontró a sus guardianes entre las flores y los arbustos cuidadosamente recortados.

G y Asari estaban acostados sobre una manta, el brazo de G cubría su rostro, mientras que el sombrero puntiagudo Asari hacia lo mismo, supuso que era para cubrirse del sol, ¿Quién sabe?, Lampo estaba jugando con una pelota con Knuckles y Giotto estaba sorprendido de que el chico aun no hubiera sido noqueado por una de las rectas de los Knuckles todavía. Spade estaba sentado en un árbol, mirando a todos y sonrió espeluznantemente cuando vio a su jefe. Alaude estaba sentado mientras se recargaba en el mismo árbol, ojeaba algunos papeles pero se alcanzaba a ver lo relajado que estaba haciendo eso.

Giotto le sonrió a todo esto. ¡Sus guardianes _podían_ llevarse bien! Y él quería recompensarles por su buen comportamiento.

- Hey, chicos, ¿qué tal si salimos por donas? – propuso Giotto en voz alta

En un total de tres punto cinco segundos, G y Asari se sentaron en el pasto y voltearon a ver a su líder, el brazo Lampo se congeló en una posición de lanzamiento, Knuckles tiro su guante, Alaude se golpeo su cabeza con el árbol al hacerse para atrás y Spade cayó del árbol, quedando encima de Alaude.

-¿Do…nas? - preguntó G mientras su mente poco a poco procesaba lo que su líder había dicho. Giotto asintió con la cabeza.

En un instante todo el mundo salió corriendo del jardín yendo hacia los pasillos que los llevarían a la ciudad. ¡Iban a tener donas! ¡Y su jefe las pagaría!

La intuición de Giotto le dijo que la paz había terminado.

* * *

><p>La familia Vongola estaba en una esquina de la calle, esperando a que un hombre cambiara el signo rojo a verde.<p>

-¡Oye tu! ¡Date prisa de una maldita vez! - G gruñó al pobre hombre que sólo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Queremos donas! - le siguió Knuckles, agitando el puño en el aire.

Giotto se dio una palmada en la cara y gimió. Volvió la cabeza cuando sintió que dos manos se tocaban cada uno de sus hombros. El rubio levantó la cara y se volvió hacia la izquierda para ver Alaude, y luego a la derecha para ver Spade.

- No regresaras ahora - dijo Alaude quieto. Giotto se estremeció, ¡eso sonaba totalmente como una amenaza!

- Nufufu, sí... ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando no como por lo menos diez libras de azúcar al final del día - dijo Spade con una sonrisa que hizo Giotto retrocediera un poco y chocara con Alaude que seguía apretado su hombro.

- ¡Tu no necesitas diez libras de azúcar Daemon! ¡Ya estas bastante raro sin ellas! - Lampo regañó al guardián de la niebla.

- Si no quieres tener ovejas para la cena - dijo Spade dirigiéndole una mirada a Lampo – Me llevaras por mis donas

- ¡Uf! Bueno, ya suelten mis hombros ¿sí? - gruñó Giotto, quitando de encima suyo las manos tanto de Alaude como de Daemon, luego volvió a ver G y Knuckles que se le seguían gritando a un hombre inocente, mientras que Asari trataba de calmarlos - ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Cambia el maldito signo ya!

El hombre pequeño se movió rápidamente, asintió con la cabeza y cambió el signo de rojo a verde. Giotto sonrió y se detuvo antes de que sus guardianes trataran de cruzar.

-¡Todo el mundo agárrese de la mano! - ordenó alegremente, tomando la mano de Lampo, y alentando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

Asari sonrió y tomó la mano de G, quien de inmediato trató de empujarlo pero sin éxito. Knuckles tomó las manos de Daemon y Alaude mientras gritó "¡Agarre de manos a lo extremo!" todo mientras cruzaban la calle casi tirando al pobre hombre de las señales. Asari alegremente tiró de la mano G y Giotto seguía con Lampo, el iba tranquilamente con él y luego suavemente lo soltó cuando llegaron a la otra calle.

Después de unos pocos segundos el rubio se dio cuenta de que el chico de pelo verde corría para tratar de alcanzar a Knuckles quien ahora estaba muy lejos y todavía arrastrando a los dos guardianes que estaban muy molestos con él. Asari se estaba riendo, mientras G parecía sorprendido sin tener ni idea de si se debía ayudar al bastardo del monstruo energético o simplemente dejar que golpearan al boxeador.

Una vez más, el joven jefe se dio una palmada en la cara.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la tienda de donas, Giotto vio a su guardián de sol haciendo cola, esperando pacientemente su turno. Y eso lo hizo estar muy muy orgulloso, ya que también Alaude y Spade estaban en la fila después de ellos Asari, G y Lampo. Eso le hacía preguntarse exactamente qué edad tenían sus guardianes. Él no tenía que preguntarse eso. Él sabía la edad de todos. Aunque apenas se comportaban acorde a su edad.<p>

G actuaba como un niño rebelde pero leal, que a veces tiraba bromas y explotaba en gritos frenéticos. Asari era un hombre feliz y afortunado que hacía que los pájaros cantaran y las flores florecieran. Lampo... el era un "niño pequeño", sólo alrededor de unos 14. Pero a veces actuaba muy maduro para su edad. Sólo a veces. Knuckles siempre gritaba. En la mayoría de las oraciones terminaba con un "¡extremo!" y eso era infantil a los ojos de Giotto. Spade… él no necesitaba explicación. Alaude era el chico que siempre se sentaba en una esquina y jugaba solo. Y el hombre que amenazaba con "morderte a la muerte" si se tratabas de conseguir que jugara. Giotto, en ocasiones se consideró demasiado infantil.

-Jefe - Giotto se salió sus pensamientos y se volteo a mirar a G estaba detrás de él

- ¿Sí? -le preguntó a G y él le señalo al hombre detrás del mostrador.

El hombre le pasó una hoja de papel y al leerla Giotto cerró el puño y lo quemo bastante enojado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Me estoy tomando un quince por ciento de todos los cheques de pago de esta semana y la próxima! – gritó Giotto, ya que todos regresaban a su hogar<p>

G se encogió de hombros y con un poco de crema de donas en la boca dijo "Vale la pena." Asari asintió con la cabeza, mientras se metía a la boca un dona de fresa. Lampo no respondió, sólo siguió comiendo su dona "francesa". Spade sonrió feliz mientras mordía otra dona de chocolate, otra de la docena de ellas que tenía en una bolsa que acunaba en sus brazos. Alaude no reaccionó a Giotto o bien, simplemente le dio poca importancia y siguió masticando su dona.

Giotto se frotó las sienes y le dio un mordisco a su dona de vainilla. Tal vez si valía la pena. Pero nunca más iba a recompensar a sus guardianes…

* * *

><p><em>Hola! Bueno, aquí yo otra vez traduciendo un one-shot de <em>_**xRynnx**__ de la vida "diaria" de la primera generación Vongola, otro que me saca risas por doquier xD_

_Es gracioso imaginarse todo, y si no te causa gracia tienes un grave problema xD_


End file.
